


Catch Me If You Can

by Stormraven23



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 13:02:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9325085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormraven23/pseuds/Stormraven23
Summary: This was a series of drabbles and I pieced them together to make one storylines. Chakotay and Tom have to get married to keep the peace…





	

Part One  
************

Tom Paris’ father, Owen Paris, was the President of the Federation while Chakotay’s father, Kolopak, was the President of the newly formed DMZ Alliance. A peace treaty had been agreed upon by both sides and signed into accordance with the sudden demise of the Cardassian Empire by a mysterious illness.

To ensure the fragile peace between their people, both leaders agreed to have their offspring wed and live on Dorvan V, the designated neutral planet along the border of the Federation and the DMZ. Kolopak liked that because it was also his home world.

Chakotay was furious with his parents fro agreeing to this. With his raven locks flowing and dark brown eyes snapping in anger, he yelled at his parental units while they shouted back and the argument was on.

An hour later, Chakotay at least agreed to meet his prospective groom…

************

The same argument occurred when Tom confronted his own parents. After the shouting match had died down, he agreed to meet the warden of his new prison…

 

Part Two  
************

Tom was sitting on a wooden bench in the gardens of the Pinion Hotel located in the heart of the Dorvan V capital of New Hope. Chakotay watched him from his balcony on the second floor.

Tom was tall and built like a runner/athlete. He ran a hand through his blond hair and his blue eyes gazed over the lush greenery of the peaceful gardens unaware that he was being scrutinized very carefully by his future husband. Chakotay noted the long shapely legs and very nice ass outlined by the hip hugging pants that Tom wore.

His interest was piqued, Chakotay mused and maybe they could work something out with this whole situation and this marriage sham and he could get laid on the side as well.

************

Tom was still smoldering with anger over the decision of his right to marry which had been just taken away from him. He knew his parents would the force the marriage unless he could get away and hide.

It was a big galaxy and there were plenty of places to hide out there if one knew where to go and had contacts. With a plan forming in his blond head, Tom continued stargazing far into the night unaware that he was being watched over by his potential husband.

 

Part Three  
************

The wedding date was set and everyone was excited over the upcoming festivities except one person, Tom Paris.

Chakotay arranged it so that he ‘accidentally’ ran into Tom in the back stairwell of the hotel.

“Hello, Tom,” he said with amusement as his startled blue eyes and beautiful face looked up at the Native American and realized who he was.

“Hello,” Tom replied sullenly as his startled look was replaced by guilt when he noticed that Chakotay was looking at the sachet slung over his shoulder.

“Going somewhere, my sweet?” Chakotay drawled full of curiosity.

“Look, I know you don’t want this farce of a marriage anymore than I do, so just let me go…I’ll disappear…and than you can go on with your own life,” Tom stammered out as he tried to get past the bigger man.

Chakotay grabbed his arm to keep him from going down the stairs any further. As Chakotay touched the slim man he felt the stirrings in his own body that he had never felt from anyone else in his life.

Sensing that Chakotay was momentarily off guard, Tom quickly kneed him in a very vital area and quickly made his escape out of the hotel while Chakotay tried to recover from the blinding and disabling pain…

Part Four  
************

Tom got as far as the shuttle port when his father’s guards caught up with him. They escorted him none too gently back to the hotel where his father was waiting impatiently for them.

“This has been a most disappointing night, Thomas,” Owen remarked sternly. “Where did you think you were going?”

“Anywhere to be away from this farce. I want nothing to do with your political maneuvers, father,” Tom stood up to his father for the first time in his life.

“I don’t think so, my dear boy,” Owen motioned with his hand and before Tom could turn around to see, the young man felt the hiss of a hypo spray against his shoulder. 

“Bastard,” Tom spat at his parental unit as a warm glowing tingling feeling spread over his entire body and mind. Moments later, he was completely docile and ready to do his father’s bidding.

“Doctor, take him back to his suite and post guards. This wedding is essential to the treaty,” Owen Paris stated as he left the room stopping for a moment to brush his hand gently against his son’s cheek. “It’s all for the best and he will be good for you.”

************

Chakotay, with the help of a passer-by made it back to his suite. His family doctor came and fixed up the highly-embarrassed man. He spent the rest of the night plotting revenge.

Part Five  
************

Tom spent the next two weeks in a pleasant daze of euphoria, feeling very good about life and had no cares whatsoever. His only visitors were his mother, the family physician and the squad of body guards assigned to make sure he didn’t get away again.

The family physician monitored Tom’s health daily while keeping the young man in his euphoric state of mind. Light doses under strict control should keep him from becoming an addict.

Satisfied that his son was under control and that there would be no more escape attempts, Owen Paris turned his attention back to his political games with Kolopak.

************

Chakotay recovered from his injured pride and realized that Tom must’ve had a good reason to run. He needed to talk to Tom and see if they could work something out, try to find some common ground to build a relationship on.

When he attempted to visit Tom in his suite, he was politely but firmly turned away. He was informed that his young fiancé was in protective seclusion until the wedding.

Puzzled by this news, Chakotay went back to his own suite. That didn’t sound at all like the feisty Tom he was learning about and starting to like.

Part Six  
************

Owen Paris, President of the United Federation of Planets, escorted his tall son down the aisle to his future husband. Tom’s white and blue outfit was dazzling and he smiled very brightly, per instructions, to the crowds of sentient beings huddled around the hotel’s ground.

Chakotay looked resplendent in his Native American traditional wedding finery, wearing white buckskin shirt and trousers decorated with fringe. He watched as Tom moved almost like a puppet down the aisle towards him. The blue eyes were glazed over and Chakotay realized that his mate had been drugged to ensure his cooperation, but he would have to deal with it after the ceremony.

************

//Dum, dum, ta, da, // Tom hummed under his breath as his father led him down the aisle. //I wonder what all the fuss is about…oh yeah…I’m getting married to that big hunk of gorgeous flesh down there. //

Tom felt warm with desire and had the feeling of being naked under the dark hot gaze. With his heart pounding loudly in his ears, he could only feel and be aware of the sexual tension as Chakotay held his hand.

He never remember saying “I do.”

Part Seven  
************

Tom closed his eyes when he became aware of the scrutiny of the dark eyes roaming his body at length. The beauty of the youth sent a wave of lust through the older man and he flushed hotly at the thought of having his way with him.

“Make love to me, please,” Tom said as desire filled him. The drugs were slowly wearing off but still held an influence on him for the moment.

“Are you sure, Tom?” Chakotay sat on the edge of the bed admiring the view being offered up to him.

“Yes, I want you.” He brought the bronze hand up to his lips and kissed the palm.

Tom arched up into the bronze body trying to claim as much skin contact as possible while exploring the stocky body with his hands. Chakotay kissed those pink lips and caressed the lightly furred body with his hands for the longest time until his cock felt like it was time to nearly come as he reached the limit of his iron control. The pale body underneath him had long since been reduced to a quivering mass.

Kissing his way down the lightly gold furred chest, Chakotay engulfed the long pink cock in one long slurp down his relaxed throat. Tom screamed in delight as his hands clutched Chakotay’s hair. He was so turned on that he did not last very long under the ministrations. Soon he was yelling his release as he shot his load down the willing throat and felt himself being licked clean as he lay there utterly spent.

While his lover was recovering from his orgasm, Chakotay settled himself between the long legs and placed a pillow under the slim hips to gain easier access to Tom’s opening in the pale firm ass. Tom gazed at his brown-skinned lover slicking his fingers under heavy eyelids with soft dreamy blue eyes that sent a wave of lust straight to his groin.

Using one slicked finger, Chakotay entered the pink orifice of Tomas’ smiling as he watched the pale body squirm and hum in pleasure while stretching the muscles. Soon Tomas’ was thrashing helplessly on four fingers playing with his prostate and filling him. He wailed at the emptiness when Chakotay withdrew only to feel the head of the thick brown shaft slowly fill him until he felt like he was going to split in two.

Resting on his elbows, Chakotay did not want to squash his lover with his greater weight while he held still so Tomas’ could get used to his fullness. Leaning down, he captured the pink lips in a deep kiss as he began thrusting in and out making sure he hit Tomas’ hot spot. Chakotay knew he wasn’t going to last long so he reached one hand in between their sweaty bodies and wrapped his meaty hand around Tom’s pale hard cock matching rhythmus.

His timing worked and a few motions later, they came together with a scream and a hearty groan while Chakotay collapsed on top of Tom. The big man was heavy on his chest, but Tom did not mind, it made him feel safe and loved for the moment.

 

 

Part Eight  
************

Chakotay couldn’t believe his eyes as he watched Tom dancing up on the stage wearing only thin strips of blue cloth keeping from being totally naked to the hungry crowd watching. It had taken him four long months of searching to find his missing spouse.

Tom had disappeared the morning after the honeymoon was over without a single clue. Chakotay had gotten lucky that a friend of his had spotted the blond here on Paltros IV a week earlier. He smiled with an evil glint in his eye as he paid the owner of the bar for Tom’s time for the rest of the night.

Still hiding in the crowd, Chakotay made his way into Tom’s private room on the second floor and waited, angry and relieved at the same time.

************

Tom, tired and sweaty from his dancing, entered his room to get ready for his next set of customers. As the door closed, a pair of longed for burly arms closed around him scaring him as he jerked to get away.

“Hush, baby. I’ve come to take you home,” Chakotay whispered to the trembling man. “Get your things packed and let’s go.”

“No,” Tom protested. “I don’t want to go back.”

Chakotay kissed him long, thoroughly and very hard.

“Okay,” Tom surrendered awed and dazzled by those lush lips.

 

Part Nine  
************

Tom sat sullenly beside Chakotay on the transport back to Dorvan V. He couldn’t believe how easily Chakotay had manipulated him into coming back there to the house that had been provided for them to live in as a couple. If he bided his time and watched, Tom was sure another opportunity for escape would open up once again. Despite the great sex on the night of his honeymoon, Tom was determined not be involved as a pawn with the politics of both governments.

It appeared that his husband had other ideas as the older man had made sure that he was not alone at any time since Chakotay had found him at the Ferengi bar dancing to make a few dollars. 

************

Chakotay wondered how he could get through to Tom that all he wanted to do was build a relationship with him. The young man was total fascination to him and despite his own father’s political pushing of this marriage, Chakotay really wanted to give it a try.

As they returned to Dorvan V and their house, Chakotay was amazed by how compliant and agreeable Tom was as he showed him the routine he had established around the house during Tom’s absence. 

During the first night and all the nights thereafter, Tom even played the perfect lover to Chakotay’s delight. Curling up behind the younger man, Chakotay went to sleep content that his life was full and perfect.

Part Ten  
************

Chakotay couldn’t believe his eyes. His spouse had run off again after only a few weeks as soon as the security surrounding the couple had been lifted. That after a night filled with hot and heavy sex, Tom had the energy to get up and leave Dorvan V once again. Sighing, he packed his bags and headed out once again to chase and catch his wayward spouse.

It took three months of hard searching to find the wayward blond only to find him back at the same bar on Paltros IV dancing once again to pay his bills. Angrily, he paid the bartender once more to let him into Tom’s room where he waited while pacing a pathway in the floor.

Tired and sweaty from his exertions, Tom entered his room to find his husband waiting for him once again. His knees went weak and his groin twitched in anticipation at the sight of the big hulky stud standing in mid-stride to watch him with a deep dark unreadable gaze. Tom didn’t realize until that moment how much he had missed this man and his heart started pounding in his ears. 

“Caught me again, huh, hubby?” Tom said in a smart-ass tone and than regretted it as he saw the look of pain in Chakotay’s dark eyes.

“Come home, Tom, please,” Chakotay asked with a hurt tone to his voice and stretched out his arms in an open invitation.

Tom didn’t hesitate as he stepped into the warm embrace. He never meant to hurt Chakotay and vowed silently to try again.

 

 

Part Eleven  
************

Once again, Chakotay kept a tight rein on his husband as he took him back home to Dorvan V to their house on the outskirts of the capital city. Once back in the house, he sat Tom down intending on having a talk to find out why the young man kept running away.

“Why, Tom?” Chakotay asked gently. “Am I so repulsive that you have to run away from me?”

“Never, Chakotay. I just hate being used and my choices being taken away from me. Father mentioned us having children with a surrogate woman that he had all picked out and I can’t stand the pressure of being his son.” Tom blurted out as he went into the bedroom and changed into some comfortable jeans and a T-shirt.

“But why do you leave me? Don’t you know we can work this out together? You’re not alone anymore, Tommy,” Chakotay tried to put all of his persuasiveness into his voice to convince the young man, but could see the disbelief in his eyes. It would take time to convince him that he would never be alone as long as he was alive and able to take care of him.

“I don’t know why, Chakotay. I just need to breathe sometimes and this place makes me feel like I’m on display in the zoo.” Tom tried to sound convincingly as he honestly did not know the real reason why he kept running away. 

Maybe someday he could figure it out as he stepped into his husband’s outstretched arms once again as Chakotay forgave him.

Part Twelve  
************

“He has run away again, my son,” Kolopak remarked to his son who was gazing into distant at the mountains that provided a glorious backdrop for the capital city. “You are not going after him this time?”

“It appears that he does not wish to make this marriage work despite me, the peace treaty and the wishes of the people. If he is so unhappy, I will not force him anymore,” Chakotay said sadly missing the blond more than he realized until that moment.

“You are in love with him,” Kolopak observed feeling bad for forcing this marriage upon his son. “I should not have done this to you.”

“It needed to be done for the sake of our people, father. Do not feel bad that my spouse is selfish and self-centered, although I believe most of it is that he is scared and angry at the world around him and may come back one day.”

“What will you do in the meantime, Chakotay?” his father was understandably curious.

“I will live my life and not dwell upon it. I have nothing to gain by being miserable and feeling sorry for myself.”

Chakotay returned to his life and continued to live his life in an empty manner despite the hole in his heart over one missing blue-eyed blond.

Part Thirteen  
************

Tom stepped down off the transport back onto Dorvan V and hoped he would be welcome by his husband. Slinging his duffle over his shoulder, he decided to walk to the house where he had lived twice over the past couple of years when he wasn’t on the run.

It had taken an incident at the bar on Paltros IV to make him realize what he was missing in his life. Something so simple, that he had smacked himself in the head when the reality had jumped up and slapped his face and getting his heart starting again.

There had been a reunion of a couple in the bar who hadn’t seen each other for nearly two years due to the political nature between the Frontier Alliance and the Federation. Eddie, the bar owner, had told Tom to watch as the pair were delighted and clearly cared for each other deeply.

Tom learned that they were also a result of an arranged marriage for political and family maneuverings, but they had learned to love each other despite it all. There was a tugging on his heartstrings at the looks of devotion the couple gave each other as they left the bar obvious to anyone but themselves. With a deep sigh of resignation, Tom realized what was waiting for him on Dorvan V and all he had to do was go and claim it.

Knocking on the door to his own home, Tom waited anxiously with his heart in his throat for his husband to open the door. Slowly the door opened and dark brown eyes filled with questions peered out…

Part Fourteen  
************

“Do you think you will be leaving anymore?” Chakotay stepped forward invading his personal space. Tom shivered with desire and love for this man with the dark sexy eyes who was making him weak in the knees.

“No. I finally realize that I love you too much. I want to make this work.” Tom said swallowing a dry throat while licking his dry lips unaware that his action sent a thrill straight to Chakotay’s groin. The calm controlled power he radiated had always made Tom aware of who would top in the bedroom, but he didn’t care. He wanted to be taken by this bronze man to surrender totally and let Chakotay mold him any way he wanted.

“What do you want, Tom?” Chakotay breathed softly in the blonde’s ear as he nibbled on the pale long throat.

“You, Chakotay. Make me believe how much you love me,” He trembled under the intensity of it and felt the blood heading south to his groin making his cock harden with desire. “Show me all the reasons to stay, please.”

“Don’t move, Tom,” Chakotay undid the top button of Tom’s shirt while softly kissing the pale flesh and continued on as more skin was exposed to his gaze with each opened button.

“Yes,” Tom breathed as his wide eyes followed Chakotay’s movements. The kisses continued back up his chest to his lips as those full lips plundered his mouth and his shirt was tossed to the floor. He let a small whimper escape as his hands clinched and unclenched in sheer frustration, but it was heavenly.

Solid arms circled his waist pulling him into the big stocky frame so their erections met and both could feel the jolt of electricity cross between them. Tom groaned and Chakotay chuckled as his big hands explored the soft silken skin of the lean frame in his arms.

Chakotay moved his lips to the pale long throat sucking and biting while his hands found the pink nipples on the lightly furred chest. He pinched and rolled them until they were hard while Tom twitched and moaned with pleasure as his need grew.

“Please,” Tom whimpered his cock getting harder and a tremor shook his body.

“Not yet, Tommy. We’re just getting started,” Chakotay whispered as his hands drifted down to the waistband of Tom’s pants and pulled.

“I’m not going to live through this,” Tom groaned as his pants fell to the floor with a whisper. He wasn’t wearing any underwear so Chakotay grasped his firm tight ass grinding their erections and pelvic together.

Chakotay could sense that Tom was nearing the edge of coming so he let go of him and dropped to his knees to remove Tom’s socks, shoes and pants. While there, he took a good look at the long pink cock surrounded by golden hair with a dark purple head as it bobbed eagerly wanting some kind of attention. Tom was breathing hard to control his anticipation and his whole body was lightly flushed. His blue eyes were closed when he looked up.

“Open your eyes and watch me, baby.” Chakotay ordered. Tom trembled with the effort and the blue eyes flew open in surprise as his cock was engulfed in a hot moist silky embrace. “I love you and making love to you is one of my greatest pleasures in life.”

Two long sucks and slurping later, Tom came screaming deep in the back of his lover’s throat. He jerked and would have fallen to his knees if Chakotay hadn’t grabbed his hips for support. The big man licked him clean and than stood up to hold and embrace the lean trembling frame until Tom regained his senses.

“Do it again, please,” Tom asked and Chakotay had to laugh.

“No problem, we’ve got the rest of our lives, baby. Lay down on the bed and wait for me,” Chakotay instructed as he began to undress.

Throwing his clothes to one side, Chakotay stood there and let Tom appreciate the body before him. Tom’s cock twitched in response to the golden skinned muscular form. Chakotay was stocky built and densely packed with not an ounce of fat anywhere as Tom’s eyes got wide in eager anticipation.

His eyes traveled from the long lustrous black hair slightly tinted with gray to the dark eyes set in the handsome rugged face accented by the blue upswept tattoo over the left temper and forehead. His gaze traveled down to the golden throat where he could see the pulse beating at the base to the broad shoulder to the smooth hairless chest with dark nipples to the washboard stomach. Tom’s own cock jumped in response to seeing the thick rigid shaft of Chakotay’s standing up proudly surrounded by a bed of thick black hair with a pair of heavy smooth balls. His gaze lingered for a moment and dropped to the meaty thighs down to the muscular calves to the trim ankles and slim feet with beautiful toes begging to be sucked.

Chakotay turned sideways and Tom looked on in amazement at the firm golden ass and smooth backside. Having been appreciated for his assets long enough, the big man stalked the blonde moving towards him like a wolf hunting his prey and a shiver went down his spine making him break out in shivers. Settling between the long golden legs, Chakotay took a pillow and placed it under the narrow hips to allow easier access to the more intimate places.

Tom had tensed up, so using his lips and hands Chakotay explored the soft pale flanks, his belly, cock and balls gently yet teasing him into relaxing. Gradually, Tom relaxed under his caresses yet his cock grew hard again begging for attention as Chakotay kissed the weeping head and grinned at Tom as he reached for the lube.

“So beautiful and all mine,” Chakotay growled low in his throat as he used well-slicked fingers to loosen Tom’s anal muscles to receive his cock.

“Please,” Tom whimpered with his need. His elegant hands clutched the sheets to give them something to do as the sexual tension in his body mounted and his own frustration mounted.

Lifting the long legs over his shoulders, Chakotay positioned the head of his cock into Tom’s body and entered him slowly so as not to hurt his lover. It was hot, tight and satiny against the hardness of his cock and he knew he would not last very long.

“Touch yourself, Tommy. Let me see you come for me,” Chakotay encouraged as he rode the blond for all he was worth.

The long fingers danced on his cock and it only took a moment to come. Chakotay loved the expressive look on his face as it grimaced in his orgasm. Tom’s anal muscles spasm tightly around his own cock and he came with a roar filling the pale ass with his creamy love juices. Long legs fell limp to each side of as he lowered himself to lie on Tom enjoying the skin contact despite the sticky mess on the pale stomach.

Chakotay turned them sideways so he wouldn’t crush Tom with his greater weight. Tom was still out of it so he put the time to good use by exploring the pink mouth with his own. Tired, but sated he gathered the lean younger man into his arms and fell asleep.

He heard Tom’s begging entreaty, “Please, don’t make me leave. I have no place else to go anymore.” He snuggled deeper into the warm loving embrace and fell back asleep.

“I caught you and I’ll never let you go again. You have my promise on that.”

The End


End file.
